Where I stood
by Rafaperez
Summary: Izzy and Mimi try to repair their friendship after the discussion


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** Izzy and Mimi try to repair their friendship after the discussion.

 **Where I stood**

 _And I think I am just as torn inside._

 _Cause I don't know who I am._

 _Who I am without you_

 _All I know is that I should_

 **Where I stood-Missy Higgings**

Mimi watched Joe walk away as the first drops of rain began to fall and that didn't bother her, but the the arguing she'd had with Izzy and the disappointment at herself.

The girl sighed, looking up and seeing the dark clouds, a few drops falling on her face. Just like her, Joe was feeling confused and dislocated, but in Mimi's case, it had to do with the fight she'd had the day bafore, when she'd been impulsive in a battle.

Izzy had called her selfish. Mimi smiled sadly, she knew that sometimes she was selfish, because sometimes it came with her crest of sincerity, and it was the way she found not to pay attention to the criticism and comments from her classmates, who'd give her unfriendly looks because she'd came from the United States and was 'too american' for them. And that was strange, since she was Japanese.

"Izzy..." She sighed, covering her face with a hand for a moment. She hated fighting with a friend.

Izzy and she had been through so many adventures together, and in the last years she had been away, he had kept in touch with through the computer every day and it made her smile, she liked him, she had liked other boys over the years, but Izzy, he was special, she was in love with him, but that fight had mad them become distant and she felt bad. Because he had always been in her life and she, by his side.

"Mimi?"

Mimi let her hand fall, her eyes widening and then she turned, seeing Izzy standing in front of her, holding an umbrella over them, and he had a small smile on his face, watching the beautiful girl.

"Izzy, what are you doing here?" Mimi asked quietly, hugging herself, because at that moment, she didn't know how to be around him and her heart beat fast.

"I've been looking for you for a long time." Izzy admitted and then he looked at her sadly, watching the girl and he said honestly: "Mimi, I'm sorry for the way I talked to you."

"But you were right, weren't you?" She said, smiling sadly at him and Izzy didn't know what to answer.

What had bothered him wasn't that she was selfish, but the reckless way she had acted during the battle, she could have got herself hurt and he didn't want to see that happen to her. He had been in love with her for years, the best part of his day was sending and receiving emails from her.

"See?" And Mimi sighed, because like Joe, he hadn't denied it, but it was okay for her. But their situation wasn't, she didn't want to lose him and hated not knowing where they stood now.

"But even so, I was stupid for the way I talked to you, you may be selfish sometimes, but you have a big heart, you're always trying to cheer everyone up and you know what you're doing." Izzy told her seriously and then, blushing, the redhead put a hand on her shoulder and said: "And so, I'm sorry, I don't like it when we fight."

"Ah Izzy, you're the best, always practical, but also kind and honest... And I apologize too Izzy." She murmured, smiling, feeling lighter. "I don't want to fight too."

And then, Mimi hugged him, resting her head against his chest, and Izzy felt his heart race with the girl of his dreams hugging him, before he wrapped an arm around her, holding the umbrella with the other and Mimi smiled, closing her eyes and feeling good with holding her and the two stayed like that for some time, feeling the heart and the heat of the other, knowing that they were okay.

"For a moment, I was afraid to see you and that things wouldn't be the same as before... I'm happy." She admitted, raising her face to meet his dark eyes and Izzy was surprised, because he had felt the same way and then, he took a deep breath, staring at her and said truthfully:

"Mimi I... I've liked you for some time now, I don't know if you feel the same way, but I want you to know that I have these feelings for you."

And Izzy felt his heart racing, his face red as he watched Mimi blush too, looking at him in surprise and she parted her lips for a moment and then a beautiful smile that warmed Izzy spread across her face.

"I liked you too, Izzy..." Mimi admitted, feeling happy and then, she removed her arms from his back and lifted her hands touching his face, seeing him as red as she was.

"Mimi..."

And Izzy let the umbrella fall, keeping one hand on her back to keep her close and his other hand went to her wet hair and their lips touched, kissing each other and they both felt their hearts warm up with their first kiss.

The kiss was calm and simple, full of love, their lips pressing and Izzy stroked Mimi's hair, feeling her fingers stroking his cheeks and then they stopped the kiss to breathe, smiling and entwining their hands and Izzy grabbed the umbrella and they left.


End file.
